Por Siempre, Para Siempre
by PKimLee
Summary: Me prometí a mí mismo que le daría una respuesta cuando todo esto terminara, pero simplemente no pude esperar más, no quiero perderla, ahora lo se…
1. Chapter 1

"Disclaimer: los personaje utilizados en este fanfiction no me perteneces, son obra del maestro Hiro Mashima, creador de un mundo fantástico llamado Fairy Tail"

 **Por siempre, Para Siempre**

 **Intro**

 **¿Sueño o Pesadilla?**

 _*- ¿Pero qué…?, ¡aun… ¿estoy vivo?!, no puede ser… yo me asegure de que… esta sensación… la sangre de Juvia…está fluyendo dentro de mi_

 _\- "Water Make Blood", una preparación para el peor de los casos de que algo le sucediera a Gray-sama… en secreto Juvia perfecciono esta magia de transfusión de sangre… Juvia vivirá dentro de ti Gray-sama… es por eso que no hay razón de estar triste…_

 _\- esto no está pasando, Juvia…_

 _\- porque la vida de Juvia… por siempre, para siempre te pertenecerá a ti…Gray-sama_

 _\- ¡aaaaaaahhh!, Juvia… te prometo que tomare enserio tus sentimientos, así que… por favor abre tus ojos… te lo ruego… Juvia…*_

 ** _\- OoO-_**

 _\- ¡Juvia!_

 **\- POV Gray-**

Maldición otra vez, otra vez ese maldito sueño, desde que regresamos a Magnolia ese sueño me atormenta noche tras noche, la batalla contra Álvarez… sin duda será de vida o muerte, me prometí a mí mismo que le daría una respuesta cuando todo esto terminara, pero simplemente no pude esperar más, no quiero perderla, ahora lo se… porque verla recostada a mi lado después de lo que pasó la noche anterior me hace pensar que tome la decisión correcta, es por eso que estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer…

estaba ahi sentado obserbandola y pensando en todo aquello, pero de pronto salio de sus pensamientos al escucharla

\- Gray-sama…

 **\- POV Fin –**

\- Buenos días, sonríe mientras posa su mano en la mejilla de Juvia, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Juvia… Juvia tiene una gran cantidad de sentimientos ahora mismo, devolvió la sonrisa

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Juvia está feliz, inmensamente feliz, pero Juvia cree que todo esto es un sueño, es decir Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que la ama, que no quiere perderla, y después… después paso, bueno Gray-sama sabe a lo que me refiero, dijo sonrojada

\- hey no te hagas ahora la inocente ahora

Se recostó de lado observándola fijamente mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de las sabanas y acariciaba la espalda de Juvia hasta llegar a su cintura y atráela hacia el

\- Juvia no pretende eso, pero sigue pensando que todo fue un sueño, un mágico y hermoso sueño…

Un sueño, su rostro se tensó

\- ¿Gray-sama?

Un sueño, una pesadilla, como esa pesadilla que tuvo hace unos momentos, no, esto no era un sueño, no uno de esos

\- ¿con que crees que fue un sueño?, sonrió nuevamente, pues estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que no fue así

\- !¿eh?!

\- te daré toda la credibilidad que sea necesaria

Y se posiciono sobre ella, comenzó a repartir dulces y cálidos besos por todo su rostro, después aprisiono su labios mientras sus manos delineaban el cuerpo de aquella maga incrédula, y así como aquella noche mágica el la hizo suya una vez más…

Unas horas después Gray estaba de pie observándola dormir con una tierna expresión en su rostro, salió del lugar decidido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, minutos después…

\- ¡por fin llegas!

\- lo siento es que estaba algo ocupado

\- pues todos lo estamos así que mejor se directo

\- sé que todos estaremos muy ocupados en la batalla que se aproxima pero… necesito que me ayuden con algo…

 **Continuara….**

 *** El sueño de Gray (alerta Spoiler para los que no leen el manga) es la misma escena que ocurre en el cap 499 del manga "Gray y Juvia"**

 **Bueno pues el capítulo no es muy largo por que solo es el intro de la historia, díganme ¿Qué les parece el comienzo?, ¿quieren saber que paso la noche anterior?, ¿Quién está hablando con Gray?, ¿y qué favor les pedirá?, saludos a todos.**


	2. Despertar

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene Lemon, aunque a mi parecer es más bien un Soft-lemon.

Por Siempre, Para Siempre

Cap. 1

Despertar

"Lucha por tus sueños hasta que despiertes en ellos"

\- POV Juvia -

 _Cuando las cosas no son como suelen ser lo más común es pensar que estas soñando, Juvia pensó eso la tarde que vio a Gray-sama correr hacia ella y abrazarla, Juvia pensó que estaba soñando despierta como lo hace siempre, pero no fue así…_

\- te he buscado por todos lados

\- ¿Gray-sama?...

\- estoy cansado... estoy cansado de esto...

\- ¿eh?

\- lo pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que te daría mi respuesta cuando todo esto terminara, pero no puedo esperar más...

\- Juvia no entiende, ¿porque Gray-sama esta así?, ¿porque esta tan agitado?, está sudando mucho, ¿acaso está enfermo?

\- no, no es eso, escucha y escúchame bien porque no lo diré dos veces...

\- Juvia lo escucha...

\- te amo, esa es mi respuesta...

 _es un sueño, Juvia está soñando de nuevo, es mejor que despierte ya, antes de que este sueño termine como siempre…_

se giró para darle la espalda y alejarse de él, antes de despertar, aunque nunca antes le escucho decirle que la amaba en sus sueños

\- aaah sin tan solo esto fuera real…

\- oii ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿te digo mi respuesta y solo te marchas?

\- Juvia está muy contenta de escuchar que Gray-sama la ama, aunque sea así, solo en sueños

\- aunque ¡¿que?!, no me digas que…

\- aunque esto sea solo un sueño Juvia es feliz

\- ¿un sueño?!, ¿de que diablos hablas?

\- si… Juvia tiene que despertar ahora

\- aaah no entiendo porque esa negatividad tuya, tú no eres así, normalmente correrías a mis brazos y estarías vuelta loca por lo que te dije… bueno tampoco es como que este alardeando de sobre tus sentimientos, lo que sucede es que me tomo mucho tiempo juntar el valor para…

 _Juvia solo escuchaba a Gray-sama hablar sin parar, Juvia no entendía nada, sin dudada este Gray-sama nervioso y tímido es una versión de ensueño_

\- oii me estas escuchando, se acercó a ella, no hay remedio, si no confías en mí, poso una mano en su mejilla…

 _Un beso… es tan cálido, se siente tan real que… Juvia podría morir de felicidad ahora_

\- ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

\- Juvia es tan… tan feliz que no… no quiere despertar nunca de este sueño

\- despertaras…

\- ¡¿eh?!

\- despertaras a mi lado y te darás cuenta de que nada de esto es un sueño

\- Gray-sama

\- vamos, dijo extendiendo su mano, acompáñame

 _Después de eso Juvia no recuerda como, incluso no recuerda el camino que tomaron, pero se encontraba en la habitación de Gray-sama, ahí de pie frente a él, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba su alrededor, pero era suficiente para ver un brillo que nunca antes vio en sus ojos… ¿decisión?, ¿nerviosismo?, no…, era amor sin duda alguna ese brillo reflejaba amor…_

\- no quiero perderte…, la abrazo fuertemente, No voy a perderte…, la miro nuevamente a los ojos

\- ¿Gray-sama?

 _En ese momento Juvia no podía entender el significado de esas palabras, no quería entenderlo, solo importaba Gray-sama ahí frente a Juvia…_

\- ¿podrías por favor quedarte a mi lado esta noche?

\- Juvia se quedará el tiempo que Gray sama quiera

\- siento haber tardado tanto…

\- no importa, Juvia esperaría el tiempo necesario

\- Juvia…, entrelazo sus manos y unió sus frentes, para después cerrar los ojos y decir, Te amo…

\- jiji

\- ¿que es tan gracioso?, abrió nuevamente sus ojos

\- creí que Gray-sama solo lo diría una ves

\- bueno eso es porque…, se sonrojo y se puso nervioso, porque avía mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y yo no soy precisamente así, tu sabes…

\- Juvia también ama Gray-sama, lo beso tiernamente, mucho, mucho

\- lo sé, sonrió, vamos a descansar…

 _Gray-sama soltó mi mano y avanzo unos pasos, pero de pronto un sentimiento extraño invadió a Juvia, ¿miedo?, ¿vacío?, ¿nervios?, entonces lo sujete por la playera_

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Juvia… Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama, bajo su rostro que se tiño todo de rojo

 _No, no era miedo, ni vacío, tal vez un poco de nervios, pero definitivamente ese sentimiento era deseo… deseo de pertenecerle, de ser completamente suya_

\- pues claro que estarás conmigo…

La cabeza de Juvia estallo de conmoción, se sonrojo aún más si es que era posible

\- ¿no dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado?

\- ¡¿haa?!

\- espera, espera ¿porque te pones así?, ¿no me digas que?

Algo hizo click en su mente, entonces lo entendió, ella se refería a estar juntos de esa manera, el también agacho la cabeza, ahora los dos se encontraban en una situación muy incómoda, ninguno se atrevía mirarse, pero alguien tendría que habar no se quedarían así toda la noche, volvió hasta ella y tomo su rostro aun sonrojado

\- mírame… no quiero que piensen que mi intención a l traerte aquí era esa, sé que te dije que despertaría a tu lado, pero por más sospechoso que esto se vea, nuca paso por mi mente el traerte aquí para eso…

\- Juvia lo sabe, Juvia nunca pensaría mal de Gray-sama, es solo que Juvia… Juvia quiere

\- ¿está segura de lo que dices?

\- Juvia lo está, ¿o es que acaso Juvia no le parece atractiva a Gray-sama?

\- ¡pero que dices!, ¡eres la mujer más deseable que eh visto! El estar ahora solos los dos ya es demasiado para mí y mi cordura, volverías loco a cualquiera

\- Juvia no quiere a cualquiera, Juvia solo quiere a Gray-sama

\- no puedo más con esto

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama y ahí la deposito suave, con ansiedad, con nerviosismo, se posiciono sobre ella, toco su frente, paso su mano por sus cabellos, por su cuello, delineo su cuerpo, la observo un momento, su mirada le transmitía paz, añoranza, deseo…

\- puede que esto suene estúpido, pero… nunca he estado con una mujer de esta manera y no lo quiero arruinar este momento

\- no es estúpido, Juvia tiene los mismos temores…

\- ¡¿eh?!

\- Juvia nunca se ha entregado a un hombre...

\- yo nunca dij…

\- Gray-sama, es cierto que Juvia salio antes con alguien, pero si de algo Juvia estaba segura es de que solo se entregaría a la persona que realmente amara, Juvia salia con ese hombre porque se sentía triste y sola, pero ahora Juvia está segura de que Gray-sama es su primer amor y único amor

\- para empezar, nunca paso por mi mente el que tu… ya sabes, eso con otro sujeto (aunque si hería un poco su orgullo como hombre el pensar que alguien más ya avía puesto sus manos sobre ella)

\- ¡Gray-sama!, rodeo con sus manos su cueyo

\- ¿si?

\- creo que está hablando demasiado

Juvia atrajo asía ella Gray-sama y lo beso nuevamente, Juvia normalmente es una mujer intimidante ante los ojos de Gray-sama, pero es porque es el… Juvia está segura de que él es el indicado, Juvia lo sabe, Gray-sama lo sabe, es por eso que sin necesidad de más palabras, sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Juvia, el frio de sus manos denotan su nerviosismo, hace estremecer el cuerpo de Juvia, pero extrañamente es una sensación agradable, lentamente nuestras ropas van desapareciendo, su mirada se queda estática por un momento y Juvia se pregunta ¿Por qué?...

\- ¿Gr…Gray-sama?

\- es la vista más hermosa que jamás he tenido…

\- Ju… Juvia…

Por más intimidante que Juvia sea, esas palabras fueron una sorpresa, Juvia solo puede desviar su mirada apenada

\- ¡hey! No te hagas la tímida ahora, mírame

Gray-sama toma la mano de Juvia y la pone en su pecho

\- ¿puedes sentirlo?... tu eres la única que puede hacer que mi corazón se detenga y vuelva a latir en un instante

¿Que está pasando el día de hoy?, Juvia aun no puede creer que este sea el mimo Gray-sama Tsundere de siempre, sin duda esto es raro, desde que regresaron de Alvares su actitud cambio mucho

\- Gray-sama…

\- esta noche solo quiero, sentirte y que tú me sientas a mi…

La mano de Juvia traza un camino que delinea su torso, mientras que Gray-sama marca un camino de besos por el cuerpo de Juvia, una de sus manos se dirige a la intimidad de Juvia… es sorpresivo, pero excitante, aunque se la primera vez de ambos, Juvia solo se deja llevar

\- ¡ahh!

\- ¿eh?

\- lo siento Juvia no…

\- eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien

\- mhh

nuestros labios se unen mientras el sigue acariciando a Juvia, juvia no puede más que aferrarse a él y decir su nombre pausadamente entre besos, separa un poco las piernas de Juvia, fija su mirada nuevamente en los ojos de Juvia y dice …

\- ¿estas seguras de esto?

\- Juvia no podría estar más segura

Entonces poco a poco y siempre pendiente de cualquier reacción se va adentrando en la intimidad de Juvia mientras une nuestros labios, Juvia no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos por un extraño dolor…

\- ¿estás bien?

\- mmh Juvia está bien…

\- ¿puedo?...

\- Gray-sama puede seguir

Y así después de unos minutos, lo que antes era un extraño dolor, se convirtió en placer… un desbordante placer que nublaba los sentidos de Juvia con cada vaivén de caderas…

\- aahh… Juvia

\- Gray-sama…

Juvia nunca había recibido tanto amor de parte de una persona, y no se equivocó al decir que él era el indicado, cada segundo de este día, cada beso, cada caricia, sin duda era como un sueño…

\- ¿estás bien?

\- Juvia está más que bien, dijo acurrucándose mientras él los cubría con las mantas

\- ¿estas seguras?, ¿no te hice daño?

\- Gray-sama acaba de hacer a Juvia la mujer más feliz del mundo

\- Te amo…

\- y Juvia ama a Gray-sama…

Después de eso Juvia cerro sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño… al día siguiente como Gray-sama lo prometió Juvia despertó a su lado, y bueno como Juvia seguía pensando que era un sueño termino corroborando que no era así gracias a Gray-sama, cuando Juvia abrió sus ojos por segunda ocasión no pudo ver a Gray-sama por ningún lado, ara que extraño, juvia tiene un mal presentimiento

\- quizás estoy pensando demasiado, quizás Gray-sama solo fue por algo de comida

 _el timbre sonó y mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría, lo sabía, lo estaba pensando demasiado, me dirijo a la puerta, pero me detengo justo en frente, ¿Por qué Gray-sama tocaría el timbre de su propio departamento?, tal vez olvido sus llaves, ¿y entonces porque no la llama por su nombre?, después de todo él sabe que Juvia esta adentro, miles de preguntas seguían llegando, todas ella con una indescriptible sensación, no una buena sensación_

entonces tomo el picaporte, abrió la puerta y un vacío inundo su pecho, Juvia pensó algo anda mal, lo sintió al ver a esas personas frente a la puerta

\- Gaajel-Kun, Lyon-Sama ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Juvia-chan…

\- tenemos que hablar mujer de agua

\- OoO-

\- ¡no! Gray-sama no aria eso, no a Juvia, no después de…

Ahh sin dudad fue un bello sueño y sin dudad estes ah sido… el peor despertar.

Continuara…

Sin mentiras, ni pretextos, tarde mucho los sé y me disculpo, tal vez el capítulo no esté dentro de sus expectativas después tanto tiempo y después de esto no querrán seguir más la historia, y claro que eso me daría mucha pena, pero para los que sigan leyendo muchas gracias, mis más sinceras disculpas y saludos.

Att: PKimLee.


End file.
